The Squidy Files
by Moonlight Shadow
Summary: Insanity continues. And Weevil dies. DANCE BATTLE CITY!!!


Super Whooper  
  
Ali: ::At fast food restuarant:: One Supper Whooper please!   
Jenna: Fool!   
  
Waiter Dude: One Supper Whooper coming up!   
  
Ali: ::Glaring at Jenna:: What you say? ::Is crushed by falling Super Whooper::   
  
Waiter Dude: I meant COMING DOWN!!!   
  
Jenna: Like I said-   
  
Ali: Shut up and get this off me.   
  
----------------------   
  
SquidyJen: o.O What was that for?   
  
Ali: Dunno. It was yer idea first.   
  
SquidyJen: NUUU!!! I DENY IT!!!   
  
Ali: ::Is not paying attention because she's playing DDR::   
  
SquidyJen: ...I can't believe I'm related to you.   
  
Ali: ARGH!!! BUG!!!   
  
SquidyJen: What?!?! WHERE?!?! ::Is stomped on by Ali::   
  
SquidyJen: ALLLIIIII!!!!!   
  
Ali: ARGH!!! IT STILL LIVES!!! ::Runs with SJ very close behind her::  
  
+++++++   
[The Squidy Files - Chapter 1: Dance Battle City]  
+++++++  
  
Yami Yugi: ::Arrives at front of building:: Guess this is it.   
Anzu: You sure? It looks like a...   
  
Zoom out and reveal a building with its windows blackened out and a sign saying 'Welcome to Kink-o's: We have NOTHING to do with office supplies.'   
  
Anzu: ...   
  
Y. Yugi: ...Oops. Wrong building. It's the next one.   
  
Anzu: -.-;;   
  
Y. Yugi: ::Standing in front of the RIGHT building this time:: So this is it.   
  
Anzu: Yeah...   
  
Y. Yugi: ...   
  
Anzu: ...   
  
Y. Yugi: ...So what do we do now?   
  
Anzu: I dunno.   
  
Mai: ::Runs up to them:: Yuuugi!!! Anzu!!!   
  
Anzu and Y. Yugi: Mai-san!!!   
  
Mai: I never expected to see you guys here!!! ::Grabs Anzu around neck:: A date? A date? A date with YUGI!!!   
  
Anzu: Wha-wha- No!!!   
  
Mai: What's next? A HOTEL???   
  
Anzu: NAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIII?!?!?!   
  
Y. Yugi: ...So um, what are you doing here?   
  
Mai: ::Releases Anzu from deathgrip:: Eh? Didn't you know? Kaiba's hosting a duel monters tornament here in Domino City.   
  
Kaiba's face appears on a screen.   
  
Kaiba: ::On screen:: Greetings elite duelists of Domino City@ I am hosting a-   
  
Strange voice: DANCE BATTLE TORNAMENT!!!   
  
Everyone looks up to see a girl standing on top of the building pointing a fingerless-glove clad hand to the night sky.   
  
Girl: In the next five days, Domino City shall be known as DANCE BATTLE CITY where people will play DDR all day long!   
  
Suddenly a one-foot tall ball with a ponytail appears.   
  
Ball: Hi everyone! ::Pulls out a microphone:: Ai, ai, ai, I'm your little butterfly...   
  
Girl: ARGH!!! ::Grabs ball which turns out to be a squid with three legs and drop kicks it::   
  
Squid: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ::Crashes into building::   
  
Girl: ::Coughs and resumes stance:: Um, anyway... ::Notices Kaiba in his helicopter staring eye level at her from about two feet away:: Um, Hi.   
  
Kaiba: ...Who are you?   
  
Girl: ::Grins evilly as light falls dramtically upon her:: You can call me...   
  
Squid: ::Appears mysteriously behind girl:: Lolipop Angel of DOOOOOOM!!!   
  
Girl: ARGH! ::Grabs squid and drop-kicks her in different direction:: DIE!!! ::Sweatdrops and makes a funny pose as she remebers Kaiba is staring at her::   
  
Everyone on the ground: ...   
  
Y. Yugi: ...Who is she?   
  
Pegasus: Dunno.   
  
Y. Yugi: o.O How did you get here?   
  
Pegasus: I have no clue, Yugi-boy.   
  
Bandit Keith: IT'S YOU!!! ::Reaches into his vest and pulls out his... finger:: O.O???   
  
Otogi: Where am I?   
  
Y. Yugi: I think she's going to say something now!!!   
  
Girl: ::Stands straight on building with one hand on hip:: You can call me...   
  
Squid: ::Appears:: Ali. ::Disappears::   
  
Ali: ::Grabs air before her and Squid appears:: Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnaaa... I will keeeeeeeeeeel you...   
  
SquidyJen: ::Sweatdrops and halo appears above head:: Wha? Me? What did I do? GYAAA!!! GACKGACKGACK~~~~~~ ::Makes funny sounds while Ali is strangling her.   
  
Ali: ::Stops as she realizes that Kaiba and the people on the ground are watching and sweatdrops::   
  
Kaiba and everyone else: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Ali: ::Raises hand with passed out SquidyJen in it:: Remember in five days, this city shall become DANCE BATTLE CITY!!!   
  
Bakura: ::Gasp:: On her arm! ...It seems like a Millenium Item!!!   
  
Mai: o.O When did YOU get here?   
  
Bakura: ...I dunno. But it looks like the bracelet she's wearing is a Millenium Item!   
  
Ali: ::Disappears::   
  
Kaiba and everyone else: Gasp!   
  
Pegasus: Where did she go?   
  
~Somewhere!   
  
Ali: ^________________^ I LIKE this place.   
  
SquidyJen: You would.   
  
Zoom out to reveal a purring Ali on Malik's lap still holding SquidyJen.   
  
Malik: O.O Who are you? 


End file.
